secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Second Life Military Groups
The following is a list of Second Life military groups. Military groups in this article are defined as groups which partake in armed combat with one another, using scripted weapons, generally using non-push, damage bullets, both in the form of small arms and vehicles. Many of these groups are self-reported, have no independent verification, and should be taken as uncorroborated hearsay. If you would like to have armies added or details changed, please say so on the discussion page. ---- NOTE: This page was recently edited to be more lightweight and easier to edit in the future. As of such, "Active" and "Disbanded" indicators may appear without any styling. This is because your browser is using an older version of the wiki's style sheet. To force your browser to reload and refresh all resources tied to this page, Shift+Click the Reload/Refresh button. If it still doesn't work, clear your cache and load the page again. In addition, the recent change has also introduced a new status, Inactive. You may now change a group's status to inactive, meaning the group is not disbanded but not operating at the time. ---- Name Status Year Founder Current Leader(s) Base location 2142 (2142) Active February 2007 James Benedek James Benedek, LordBob Boa Base 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" (39th) Disbanded October 2006 SqueezeOne Pow SqueezeOne Pow, Fooks Bueller Ziost 51st Infantry (51st) Disbanded August 2007 Tung Hotaling Tung Hotaling, Pyo Minghuang Dingo Alliance Navy (AN) Active March 2005 Mazer Ludd Harlequin Salome, Luca Vasilopita Dorien Alpha Marines: Armed Forces (AM) Disbanded 2006 Luke Dwi Luke Dwi Tatakoto Ark Heavy Industries (Ark) Active 2010 Clix Diesel Clix Diesel Private Isle Ascendant Initiative:(AI) Active Unknown Unknown Pezz Zenith Dorien The Aykhal Pact Disbanded November 2008 Lev Petrovic Lev Petrovic, Travis Maeterlinck none Big Red One Navy (BRO) Disbanded 2006 Kizzi Greggan Unknown Unknown The British Special Air Service (S.A.S) (SAS) Disbanded 2007 Pilot Vollmar BigPimpin Allen, Puke Stoop Not Shown Black Talon(BT, TLN) Disbanded 2006 Exuvae Hykova, Blue Backbite Jack Westwick Gordon Black Valkyries (BV) Disbanded Unknown Veronica Wunderle Veronica Wunderle Unknown Blood Fist (BF) Inactive 2010 Clix Diesel Clix Diesel Private Isle CATI (CATI) Active Unknown Unknown Unknown Gemmarum Insuls Chaos Dementrum (CD) Disbanded November 2008 Dark Svenska Dark Svenska Malleus Chthonic Syndicate (CS) Active August 2008 Mayra Roffo Mayra Roffo and Ronin Azzwipe Sound of Silence Commando SL (CSL) Disbanded February 2007 JeanCyril Wise JeanCyril Wise, Franck Tamura, Cubin Torok, Killzone Boa Lagos Island Delta Force Active Unknown JeanCyril Wise Unknown Bloodwine Dominatium (Domin) Disbanded July 2006 Herbert Alderson Amory Gears and Olympus Wycliffe Barete Elite Imperial Guard (EIG) Disbanded 2006 Michael101 Gao Michael101 Gao, steve319 Cao Psychwar EPD Military (EPD) Disbanded 2006 Me Haas Me Haas Unknown EX?RCITO BRASILEIRO (Brazilian Army) (E.B) Disbanded 2007 felipefeitosa Spitteler 2202LUCCI Slade Kierman Deutsches Kaiserreich Active Founded:2004 Friedrich Sauber Friedrich Sauber Fatherland First Encounter Assault Recon (FEAR) Disbanded May 2007 Revan Jacobus Cronix Rang Unknown Grand Federation of New Earth (Feds) Disbanded Mid-2006 Trevor Beltway Griffith Benelli, Erane Buwan , Harlequin Amoufhaz Unknown Global Liberation Army (GLA) Disbanded Classified Phalanx Beck, Vader Vella Classified Grid Army (GA) Disbanded April 2007 Pauleh Kamachi Pauleh Kamachi District 13 Grim Troops (GT) Active September 2010 Outcast Core Outcast Core, Aleteia Infinity, gaffar Belar World of Imagination Hyperius - Tactical Korps (HTK) Disbanded 2006 Fox Mainline and Proteus Hand Trazen Vendetta and Shadow Rhiano Trident Imperia Disbanded 2007 Jacklin Duell Agent Revolution Unknown Mercenary Brothers Commando (BMC) Disbanded 2007 Bistecca86 Magne and Dav Broome Unknown Merczateers (MERCZ) Active June 2005 William Cruyff Lurdan Huszar, Anthony Lehane Badnarik Militant Collective (MC) Inactive August 2007 Raideur Ng Amalia Irata, Balaster Fall Mistwallow New Zeridium Colony (NZC) Disbanded February 2009 Unknown Unknown Narnia Novus Ordo Imperialis (NOI) Disbanded November 2006 Aryte Vesperia Aryte Vesperia Macaroth Omega Force One (OFO) Disbanded 2006 Fox Mainline Fox Mainline Unknown Ordo Imperialis (ORDO) Active April 2007 Aryte Vesperia Aryte Vesperia Titan Proxima Centauri Inactive May 2010 TonySkyBlinder Hirons TonySkyBlinder Hirons Unknown Regius Active Unknown Unknown Unknown Tamarillo Remnant Imperium (R.I.) Disbanded Late 2007 LawrenceJoseph Roffo LawrenceJoseph Roffo Amtor Starke Coalition (SC) Disbanded Unknown Kristoph Jonson Kristoph Jonson Lonsdale Second Life Reconnaissance and Assault Force (SLRAF) Disbanded 2008 Jesden Martynov Jesden Martynov Second Life Sky Navy (SLSN) Disbanded October 2006 Steve319 Cao & Keith Suen Steve319 Cao (joined 2142) Endless Love Second Life Army (SLA) Disbanded July 2007 General Ceawlin General Ceawlin, Kacey Harrop Barete Shadow Raiders (SR) Disbanded December 21, 2007 Crimson87 Allen Crimson87 Allen, Sharp Clave Unknown ShadowTec (S-T) Disbanded 2007 Jasyn Shepherd Jasyn Shepherd, Ardor Kuhn Tatakoto Silver Hawk Active April 2009 Corwin Lockjaw Corwin Lockjaw Unknown Spanish SL Army (SSLA) Disbanded June 16, 2007 juanhemp McMahon juanhemp McMahon and alvaro210193 Martinek Sparta Disbanded August 2006 Bruno Ziskey RoudyRaccoon Hand Narnia Special Combat Service (SCS) Disbanded June 2008 Unknowwn Unknown Unknown Spoonguard Active April 2007 Malcious Vuckovic Malcious Vuckovic Outpost Alpha SS Sturmkorps Active Unknown Unknown Unknown Kampfzone Task Force Omega (TFO) Disbanded June 2006 Herbert Alderson Unknown Barete Test Center Government (TCG) Disbanded Unknown Griffin Yeats Griffin Yeats Not in Yeong anymore. Task Force Marines (TFM) Disbanded Unknown Ultra Marines (UMAR) Disbanded 2006 Clemens Yosuke Clemens Yosuke Unknown Urramaich Union Disbanded May 2009 Leia Mercy Mazzy Fastback & Leia Mercy Aussie dAlliez Vanguard Armed Forces (Vanguard) Active July 2007 Vallen Murdock Christoph Naumova Invade Vox Aeron Coalition (VAC) Disbanded October 2010 Leia Mercy Leia Mercy & Daniil Winterwolf Fenris Worlds Atheists Warriors (WAW) Disbanded February 2010 TonySkyBlinder Hirons & zilu Scofield zilu Scofield Necromina World War II Onliners (WWIIOLers) Disbanded Unknown Shnitzel Jones Shnitzel Jones Unknown Zeridium Military (Z. I.) Disbanded Unknown Zippo Nabob Zippo Nabob, Saed Lehtovaara, Rob Nacon, Stickman Stillman Unknown Category:Military Category:Lists